Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Deleting Glacio and/or Lanterna Greetings. Please do not delete any of the "Request Frog" pages. Although these pages are not uniform in their look or navigation, the Pocket Frog community relies on these pages to be able to request and send frogs. In addition to the utilitarian use of these pages, many of us senders/requestors have become very good friends. If it weren't for these request frog pages, I would not have any 'in game' friends. Thanks to the designers of the Weekly Sets, all request pages are heavily trafficked with many of us cordoning off habitats to breed frogs for requestors. Please keep these pages---many of us monitor these pages daily to provide frogs for requestors. In advance, thanks for considering our pleas to keep Request Frog pages. -Sincerely, 01:19, January 25, 2012 (UTC) The page for Glacio should not be deleted because one or two users seem to have them. Maybe just clarify that it might not be used at all and that we know nothing about it. Resources for it are there and therefore i think the page should not be deleted yet. I completely disagree with the idea to delete the Lanterna and Glacio I have been trading in the Forum: I have Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo for trade for a long time. Since I have begun trading I have sent almost sixty Lanternas and forty Glacios. Almost all of my 118 +Plus friends have them. The idea of deleting a breed is ridiculous. Please don't delete it. --Ruler1357924680 22:18, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Do not Delete! Breeds shouldn't be deleted!! Alexsp32 15:19, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Within the App on the awards it specifically lists Lanterna, the page helps provide what little information is know. So having the page up and stating that the frog may be released in the near future is appropriate. This link came from the Lanterna page even though the title now says Deleting Glacio. Both Glacio and Lanterna Exist as I have them both I think we should keep these pages, but only with the information that these frogs are not yet available. It would probably be a good idea to lock them from editing as well, because I keep having to undo the edits by people saying they have them already, etc. - Fizzisist 06:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I have a lanterna and a Glacio 03:55, October 19, 2010 (UTC)plus+: supersmile I know people know this but the Lanterna is real-it is needed for an award, and the Glacio is real because it was needed for the "Winter Magic" weekly set. :-D QazXsw 21:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Keep This is a confirmed frog, I have spoken to Nimblebit about it. Sexy Farmer 09:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Froglanthipists Page Why is the Froglanthipist page up for deletion? Is no one doing the upkeep? I thought it was nice to commend those who help others. Linzsocal 02:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : I think the page is a great idea, but it has not been updated by it's creators since the end of May. The last update was by you at the end of June, followed by me at the beginning of June. If someone wanted to takeover the page..or perhaps just make it a forum to say thanks (rather than a monthly award) I think it would be fine to keep..though I don't like the current spelling. ImSiBo 12:01, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : A forum would be nice too if no one wanted to take over. Spelling... should it be changed to parallel Philanthropist? Change the "I" in Froglanth''I''pists to an "O" Froglanth''O''pists. Linzsocal 21:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : I would be willing to take on the responsibility for this page. I think this is a great idea. With the new breed of froglanthopists out there recently, I would be willing to send the Potion Frog of the Day at the end of the month. I can also give it a new look and feel. Sincerely, MKazior 14:26, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Breeds that cannot be born I can see why the page is a candidate for deletion in its current format. Is there a place for breeding oddities, other than the glass and chroma pages? For example, breeding a glass chroma marmorea with a violet floris marmorea gave only three possible offspring: glass chroma marmorea, glass floris marmorea and violet chroma marmorea - no violet floris marmorea. EvilMummy 20:26, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : I can see the value in the information, but the page needs help. The oddities seem to be related to the Glass and Chroma traits. Perhaps the information should go to the respective pages? Also, a new section on the Breed page mentioning this would be good. ImSiBo 21:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Done. EvilMummy 12:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think Marmorea was the worst possible choice for where to put the breeding anomalities as they do indeed seem to have to do with the Glass and the Chroma trait. I found an anomality using a Signum and an Anura, where would I put it now? My vote would be to keep the page in question but rename it, e.g. to “Breeding Anomalities?” —☠☢☣d] 12:11, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: Putting them in the Glass and Chroma pages won't work as it appears redundant - I agree either the individual breed's page or a dedicated page. A dedicated page may get more updates as people find the anomolies. EvilMummy 12:25, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: Anomalities is not a word in the dictionary. I think you are combining 'Anomalies' and 'Abnormalities'. I would choose 'Breeding Anomalies' for the section header and add it toward the end of the Breeds page.. --JC September 27, 2011 :::::JC, I've been doing a bit of thinking about the breeding anomalies, such as I have added in Zebrae - I am not sure that it really belongs on the individual breed's page, as it often occurs cross breeds as well. I've got a few more screen captured for adding to a page when I'm sure we have a propper place for them. They may deserve a page like the GlasS and Chroma, but the page that is a candidate for deletion is not the best name. It should also be linked from the Breeding page. EvilMummy 15:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I like the dedicated page, as there are examples in a number of breeds and that can get confusing/messy. If there are patterns in the anomalies, we'll be able to spot them better on a single page. And, if a new trait is introduced in the future, having a single page to test from will speed up filling in the new information. Can we rename this page to 'Breeding Anomalies' like the section header JC suggested and link to it from the Breeds page? We could link to it from the Chroma and individual breed's pages as well when they apply. Aoram 15:39, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Also, if we change this page to 'Breeding Anomalies', it could also contain the information from the orphaned page Two different mutations in breeding between a pair as this is just another breeding anomaly (which doesn't really need its own page). Aoram 16:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Proposing candidates for deletion The stub, Development, is covered and maintained in the breed page. Is this page needed, or should some of this be moved from the breed page to this in order to remove the stub status? EvilMummy 14:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : Development is an orphaned page. I think it might be best to add a section to the breed page about development and remove the page. I've removed the stub and added the deletion tag. ImSiBo 15:45, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Frog Requests Forum Why is this forum added to candidates for deletion - this appears to still be active and is part of the popular pages drop down? EvilMummy 21:07, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I agree with EvilMummy, this page is your most popular page, why is it up for deletion? I am one of the people who strive to help other players who need frogs. There are others who help and very generous in helping other players out. Is this some kind of a joke? --MKazior 22:00, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. This is one of the corner stones of this wiki. WallyRuss 18:47, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Please don't delete! I just started to use this forum!! :( -Myujishan 22:13, January 24, 2012 The Frog Requests Forum page is a tremendous resource for players and creates a sense of community around playing the game. I use this page more than any other on the site. Please do not delete it. -- bananacat13, Jan. 25, 2012 Its not fair, they shouldnt delete it, so many people use it this page. I use it periodically and to assist others and be assisted in trading frogs. Dont shut it down!! :( - zubzub1211 - Jan 25 2012 This page is a great resource for all Pocket Frogs users, and it brings more traffic to your website. It is one of the first links from the home page, and I'm positive it is one of, if not the most popular page on this wiki. Why you would want to delete it puzzles me. I love the Frog Requests Forum, and that I am able to get help for the app and receive the right frog that I need. I plan to help send frogs in the future as well. This page should most surely not be deleted. -erinerinfalk, 25 January 2012 4:05 pm EST Looking at who did the change, it is not a registered member of the forum - and may be a mistake. I've seen no supporting calls for this deletion. FYI, here is the info on the marking for deletion: Revision as of 15:32, January 24, 2012 (edit) (undo)205.122.137.88 (Talk)Are there any objections to removing the delete tag? EvilMummy 21:28, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I was going to delete their revisions as well, I have no objections to undoing his changes. I have saved the requests that were placed after the event, in case it will get undone as well. I can easily add the information back later when I get home. Thanks EvilMummy. Till later, MKazior 21:44, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Since it's clear that placing of the delete tag was not in the interest of the community,and the panic which ensued, I have removed it. I think this is a good time to consider requiring registration to use edit functions on non-talk pages. Upstatejason 23:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Upstatejason and I certainly agree with you. I would like to thank everyone who posted their pleas and objection here. Sincerely, --MKazior 23:26, January 25, 2012 (UTC) If it an anon user puts up the candidates for deletion sign there is no need to worry about its deletion since the anon user has no power what so ever so the Frog Request Forum is safe. I dunno why this anon user put a "Canidate for Deletion" sign on the Frog request forum in the first place. 00:25, January 26, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Frog Categories Before anyone comes here to protest me adding the deletion template to the frog categories, I'm just going to make a note here that I am going to add a singular category for the frog patterns, because quite frankly, having an individual category for each frog is just incredibly absurd and makes navigation a mess. 01:19, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Please do not delete "In-game frog request giveaways!" I accidentally put that there and please don't delete it! I tried to make a forum template and it didn't show up any of the info I had put on there before. Please Please Please don't delete it! 13:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) CandyJunkie811 EDIT: Never mind, crisis averted.